


The Fear of Losing You

by hisozu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisozu/pseuds/hisozu
Summary: Makoto saves Ren's life by risking her own.





	The Fear of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> A story for Day 4 of Shumako Week 2019: Protect/Heal

Nobody knew how it happened. Maybe it was because they were tired from completing several mementos requests. Maybe they were distracted. Maybe they were just underestimating the dangers of Mementos. Whatever it was, they now found themselves deeper than they’ve ever been in Mementos, surrounded by shadows.

Most of the shadows surrounding them, they had seen before. Dealing with them wasn’t the real challenge. The problem was the unfamiliar shadow standing in front of them. It was clearly more powerful than the other shadows and likely the one in command.

The shadow stood tall and poised. It wore a long black robe that covered it from just below its blue skull like head, topped with what looked like a large purple mushroom, to the floor. Its hands were clasped around the hilt of a long sword, held close to its body. Despite it seeming to lack eyes it menacingly stared at the Phantom thieves of heart.

The team was split, Skull, Fox and Noir, supported by Oracle, were busy fighting a group of shadows to protect the rear of the group. Leaving Joker, Queen, Panther, and Mona to deal with the mysterious shadow along with a few weaker shadows that accompanied it.

With a simple nod from the creature and a low groan, the shadows attacked all at once.

The team quickly readied themselves for the assault. “Everyone be careful! Focus on the weaker Shadows for now!”, Joker commanded. Right after the order he turned his attention back to the enemies, just in time to dodge an attack from a demon know as a Lilim, hoping to catch him by surprise.

“Mona, that one’s weak to wind!”, Queen yelled. “Help Joker.”

“Leave it to me!”, the small thief responded along with an affirmative nod, before run to Joker’s side.

Queen turned her attention to another Lilim casting a Bufula spell at Panther. Just before it could let loose its spell, Queen fired a few rounds of her revolver into the demon. The Lilim let out a pained scream and evaporated.

Panther ran up to Queen offering a high five. “Thanks for the save, Queen!”, she exclaimed with her usual enthusiasm.

Queen accepted the high five with a small grin. “Any time panther.” The smile left her face as she turned her attention to the demon sitting on a toilet facing them.

‘Eww, I can never get use to seeing those things.”, Panther complained frowning at the disgusting demon.

Queen nodded in agreement at the comment. “It’s a demon representing the sin of sloth, know as a Belphegor. It should be weak to fire if I remember correctly.” She informed Panther.

Panther’s face changed to a sadistic smirk and let out a chuckle. ‘Oh, good then, I’ll pay you back for before by burning this thing to ash.” Panther reached for her mask and shouted, “Carmen!”, summoning her persona to unleash flames at the demon.

With a surprised amount of speed, the demon dodged the flames.

“What the hell! Stand still”, Panther yelled while continuing her barrage of attacks.

Queen backed away slowly knowing Ann could be a bit reckless with who she hits with her flames when angered. “I’ll leave him to you while I check on the others.” She turned to check on Mona and Joker. She noticed they were busy with a few more Shadows had joined the fight. She ran towards them to help when she noticed the mysterious Shadow seemed to be casting a spell

Under closer inspection she realized it was a spell known as mudoon. She looked to where it was focusing and realized its intended target was Joker.

A feeling of dread ran through her. “ _That could kill Joker._ ’ She thought horrified. “ _That could kill Ren!_ ”.

She ran to him, while calling out to him, “Joker!” She exclaimed.

Joker turned to her, worried something had happened to Queen. He saw panic and terror in her eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong Queen tackled him, knocking him to the floor.

Ren could only look on in horror as sharp pins covered in black flames tore through Queens body. She fell to the ground trying to resist the urge to scream but eventually gave in and let out an intense cry of agony. Her scream echoed through the halls of Mementos getting the attention of the rest of the group.

A terrible pain that she had never felt before over took her. It felt like her soul was being torn from her body and pulled to hell. She tried with all her strength to stay awake but she was beginning to lose consciousness.

Ren ran to her and held her in his arms. ‘Queen… Queen, are you alright!”, he pleaded. “Please be ok. Please I can’t…I can’t lose you like this.” Ren was fighting back tears looking into her eyes clenched shut in agony.

Ren held her hand and kissed her forehead, whispering to her. “Please Makoto…” He held her close hoping for a miracle.

Unknown to Joker, just behind him the black robed monster slowly approached raising its blade to impale the two.

However, before the monster could bury its blade into the couple, as it looked down at its prey it was met with Queen’s eyes shooting open with a terrifying glare directed at it. The creature was momentarily caught off guard, causing it to pause in fear.

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY JOKER!”, she screamed causing Ren to pull away to look at her face. “ANAT!”, she cried out calling forth her persona. Powerful blue flames appeared surrounding an imposing metal robot with large golden horns. Its red face was contorted into harsh glare of rage.

The creature looked at the large metal robot that appeared right in front of it. It moved to attack but was met with a hard metal fist smashing into its face sending it flying into a nearby wall. Before it could even stand up, Anat sent a large ball of blue energy into it that exploded on impact. Anat continued to alternate between throwing the monster around and blowing it up with nuclear spells.

The rest of the group, having finished with the other shadows, ran to Makoto and Joker’s aid. Mona quickly casted his strongest healing spell on the whole group.

After being healed, the groups looking on speechless at the brutal display of power. Even Joker couldn’t believe how powerful Makoto’s persona was.

Finally, when the creature was destroyed, Anat stopped its rampage and disappeared.

Ren looked down at Makoto and saw her giving him a small exhausted smile. She reached up to his face, gently resting a hand on his cheek and weakly spoke, “I’m glad you’re ok”.

Ren smiled, not bothering to hold back his tears. “I’m glad you’re ok”.

\---

“Ren, can you please put me down.” Makoto quietly asked, blushing furiously. ‘I’m ok to walk, I promise.”

‘No, this is your punishment for making me worry”, Ren replied with a smug grin. He tightened his grip on her as he continued to carry her bridal style.

After the fighting ended, Makoto lost consciousness from exhaustion. Ren carried her out of Mementos until she finally woke up. Against her protests Ren insisted he take her all the way home. As punishment he decided to carry her the whole way there.

Ren wanted to be angrier with her for almost getting herself killed but every time he remembered her saying “my Joker” he couldn’t help smiling.

Makoto knew it was useless to argue against his “punishment”. She would be pretty upset too if she were in his position. She instead tucked her face into his neck hoping that no one would recognize her. Even if it was embarrassing, she had to admit she was enjoying being carried by her Joker just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is based off something that actually happened.  
> Makoto saved my life and endured the hit too. She's the only one to ever do that.  
> I was so touched I've wanted to write a fic about it for about 2 years.
> 
> P.s. The mysterious shadow is a chernobog. Don't know why I didn't say that in the fic.


End file.
